Happy Valentines Day
by KidVicious-91
Summary: This is the fanfic I wrote for Valentines Day. I always wanted them to have a happy ending so here it is. :


_**Left 4 Dead 2- Valentine's Day **_

"Nick c'mon man! Jus' tell me. Where we goin'?" Ellis whined, fidgeting around with his seatbelt. Nick chuckled. "Kid, if I tell you, it won't be a surprise. So shut up and stop messing around." Ellis pouted, turning his head to face the window, watching as the trees blurred into a continuous green line. Nick grinned at his pouting. He could tell he was excited alright. The car began to slow as they pulled into a gas station. "I just gotta get some gas. You want anything?" Ellis turned, still pouting. "Yeah man, ah wanna know where yall goin'!" Nick laughed, shaking his head, and opened his door. "Okay. That's it. You're staying in the car." Ellis's eyes widened. "No!" He squealed, grabbing Nick's hand. "Ah'm sorry. Ah'll be quiet. Jus' tell me one thing. How much longer we gonna be drivin'?" Nick smiled, gently rubbing his hand. "Not long now. I promise." He leaned forward, placing the gentlest of kisses on Ellis's slightly parted lips. Ellis shivered. He loved it when Nick was like this. He was always so good to him, but sometimes, Nick would seem different. Sweeter than usual. "Come on kid. We're never gonna make it if we sit around here all day." Ellis smiled, happily nodded his head, and clambered out of the car, walking over to Nick's side. After Nick had gassed up the car, Ellis turned and began walking towards the store, stopping as he felt Nick's left arm wrap around his neck. Automatically his left arm rose and he locked his fingers in place with Nick's, his right arm wrapping around his waist. He looked up at Nick, his eyes wide. Nick was never affectionate in public. In the privacy of indoors, by themselves, he was the sweetest most affectionate person you could imagine. But in public where everyone could see? Ellis couldn't believe it. Nick chuckled, noticing the kids shocked expression. "Well, it's about time I showed everyone you're mine." Ellis felt his face flush as he grinned, pulling Nick closer to him. "Come on. Let's go pay and get going again."

Once inside the store Ellis noticed a few glances and stares aimed at them, but he didn't care. Nick was, as he said 'showing everyone he was his' and that didn't bother him one bit. Infact, it made him proud. He was proud he belonged to Nick. And if people didn't like it, then they don't have to look. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Nick stroking his face. Ellis looked up smiling goofily. Nick chuckled. "What's up kid?" He stared at Ellis, his eyebrows raised. "Nothin'. Ah jus' love you. Tha's all." Nick smiled and pulled him close, kissing him on the tip of his nose. "Aw. My little romantic. Come on. Get what you want and we can go. I don't think he's too happy with us." Nick laughed, pointing towards the clerk, who was standing arms folded behind the cash register, eyes narrowing at them. Ellis giggled, nodding. "I'm gonna get some coffee. I'll wait for you at the cash register. Just don't be all day." Nick brushed the hair from Ellis's eyes before turning and walking towards the front of the shop. He walked around, grabbing potato chips, cola, chocolate bars and a few bags of gummy candy, eventually having to use both hands to carry them as he made his way back to Nick. Hearing the clatter of everything fall on the counter, Nick turned, coffee in hand, his eyes widening. "Christ kid. I didn't expect you to buy the whole fucking store." He laughed, reaching for his wallet. Once Nick had paid they were back in the car, Ellis happily munching away. "Hey! Save some room for later!" Nick warned, glancing at Ellis who was shovelling chips into his mouth, crumbs dropping everywhere. Ellis's eyebrows rose. "Later?" He spoke between crunches. "Wha's happenin' later?" Nick chuckled, shaking his head. "Ellis, don't you realize what day it is? Why do you think we've been driving for like three fucking hours and I won't tell you where we're going?" Ellis stared at him, blank expression across his face. "What day it is? Ummmm…. It's the fourteenth ain't it?" Nick sighed. Sometimes he could be dumber than a box of rocks. "Yes. The fourteenth of what Ellis?" "Ummmm, Februa-." He stopped mid-sentence, eyes widening. Nick laughed. "I knew you'd get there eventually kid." He felt a pang of guilt hit him straight in the stomach. "Shit… Nick… Ah totally forgot… Ah'm so sorry… Ah jus'-." Nick hushed him. "Hey. Hey shhh. It's okay. Don't sweat it. We've both had a fuck load to deal with this year." He noticed tears in Ellis's eyes so he pulled over. They would be there in about ten minutes anyway so it didn't matter if they made another little stop. Grabbing his hand, he pulled him towards him. "Hey. What's wrong kid? You forgot. Big deal! At least one of us remembered." He winked at Ellis, causing his stomach to flip. "Yeah, ah know buh… This is the first Valentine 's Day we've had tahgether… As a couple yah know? Ahn' ah'v fucked it up by forgettin' it. Man. Way tah go me huh." He sighed, his head dropping. Nick smiled, pulling him into his chest, his arms around him tight. He could feel Ellis pulling himself closer, gently sniffling. "Sweetie…It's only a day. It doesn't matter. After everything we've been through it's a miracle we're still here. Besides. We've got the rest of our lives together to worry about remembering Valentine 's Day. It's really not a big deal." Ellis pulled back, staring hard at Nick through blurry eyes. "The…The rest of our lives?" Nick nodded smiling. He sighed and melted into Nick's arms, feeling him running his hand through his hair, the other under his chin, pulling his face upwards to face him. Ellis's heart was hammering against his chest as Nick's lips met his own. He felt his tongue slide inside, gently wrestling with his. He wanted to lie in Nick's arms and kiss forever, but he felt Nick moving backwards. "Come on kid. Ten more minutes and we're there." He smiled, squeezing his shoulder.

The sun was beginning to set as Nick drove through a heavily wooded area, the remaining sunlight peeking through the dense trees. A few minutes of driving, Nick stopped the car. Ellis glanced around confused. "Are we here?" Nick laughed, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket and twirling it around in his hands. "Almost. Just gotta wait until it's ready." "Wait until it's ready? Man. Wait until what's ready? Nickkkk c'mon man, ah'm dyin' here!" Ellis whined. "Kid. It won't be long now, I swear. But maybe I can keep you quiet until we can go." Nick whispered, his eyes glinting in the little light that was left. Ellis gasped as he felt Nick place his hand on his thigh. "Thought this would shut you up." He grinned, licking his lips, his hand slowly creeping up until it rested on the bulge of Ellis's pants. He moaned and pulled Nick close, kissing him passionately as Nick continued to massage his hardening dick. Just as they were getting started, Nick's phone began to ring. He immediately pushed Ellis back, leaving him panting and confused. "Yeah? Okay. That's great. Where? Okay. And how long? Yeah. Okay. That's great. Yeah. Thanks. I owe you guys. Okay. Laters dude." He hung up, turned the phone off and replaced it in his pocket, then reached into the glove compartment, and pulled out a blindfold. "Okay. Put this on." He directed, handing it to Ellis, who was looking confused to say at the least. "Buh… Why…? How will ah get out the c-" Nick hushed him. "I'll help you. Just put it on and wait for me to get you out the car. Okay?" He smiled and nodded, placing the blindfold over his eyes, tying it around his head tight. Not tight enough so it was hurting, but tight enough to block out everything from sight. He felt the car began to move again. The suspense was killing him. All he wanted to do was rip the blindfold off. But instead, he fidgeted with his seatbelt. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, the car stopped. He heard Nick get out and shut the door, his footsteps crunching on what he assumed was leaves, that's if they were even still in the woods. The door next to him swung open and he felt the seatbelt being removed from across his chest. He felt Nick tugging his hand, unsteadily, he climbed out of the car, Nick's strong arms around him tightly. They walked a few minutes, Ellis occasionally stumbling over what he thought were tree roots. Finally the ground was level and they stopped. Nick removed the blindfold and Ellis's jaw dropped. They were standing in a big clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a huge looking house, a stone path leading from the door to where they were standing, which was illuminated by a row of candles on either side. There was a trail of rose petals at the beginning of the path, all the way to the door. "Ohmigawd Nick…" Ellis gasped. He turned facing Nick, the candlelight making shadows dance over his face. Nick was smiling ever so softly, his eyes shining brightly. "Ah can't… Ah can't believe yall did all this jus' fer me…" Nick slid his hands around Ellis's back, his face now only a few inches away. "Yeah well. I happen to think you're worth it baby." Ellis sighed, wrapping his arms around Nick's neck, pressing his lips against Nick's, trying to keep his eyes open to see the light flicker over his beautiful face. But as soon as he felt his soft, warm tongue meet his own, his eyes fluttered shut and his body fell forward. They kissed for what seemed like hours. Finally Nick pulled back, grabbing his hand and leading him towards the door.

Once inside, Ellis was pulled into what looked like a dining room. It was filled with candles and more rose petals. It truly was beautiful. There was a small table, and two chairs opposite each other. On one side of the table there was an envelope. Nick sat him down in front of it. "I'll be back soon. I'm gonna go get the food." He smiled, kissing him on the forehead and disappeared into the room to the right. Ellis was speechless. He couldn't believe Nick had gone through all of this trouble for him. After scanning around the gorgeously decorated room, his eyes came to rest on the envelope in front of him. Glancing towards the door he grabbed it. His name was scrawled on the front in Nick's handwriting. Turning it over, he delicately opened it, pulling out a card. It had a red heart on the front with a gold finish. Written also in gold and glitter were the words 'For the one who holds my heart.' Smiling he opened the card. It read; 'Ellis. I'm not so good with cards. Read the note. Love, Nick.' Note? What note? He stuck his hand inside the envelope, pulling out the note Nick had mentioned. Unfolding the note, he noticed it was handwritten. 'Ellis. I know I'm not very good at the whole tell you how I feel bullshit. I know I should tell you how I feel… But… the words just won't come. It's not that I don't love you because I do. More than anyone or anything in my life. It's just it's hard for me to explain. It's like… You know when you really want to do something? But then something comes along and distracts you, or changes your mind? Or you're scared to do it in case people don't like it? It's kind of like that. I'm sorry. I'm not very good at describing it. Fuck, I can't even write a fucking letter. I was hoping when I put the pen to this piece of paper, that all of my feelings would just come pouring out. But I guess it's harder than that. What I'm trying to say is that, I know I don't say it often enough, but I love you. I love you so much more than you'll ever know. I knew I did from the moment I laid my eyes on you. You're just so perfect in every way. I mean, okay, sure, you might be the most annoying person on the fucking planet sometimes, but I wouldn't change it. I wouldn't change a thing about you. You're the sweetest, kindest, gentlest, most helpful person I have ever met. In my whole fucking life. You go out of your way to help everyone. Fuck knows what I did to deserve you. But I know that I never want to let you go. The thought of losing you… Well. I don't even want to think about it. When you're lying in my arms at night, and you're lost in dreams, I just look at you, and pull myself closer to you. I could just lie and watch you for hours. The way your nose crinkles when you laugh or smile… The way your eyes glaze over when you're thinking… The way you are around me… The way you treat me. You're just fucking amazing Ellis. I can't thank you enough. Because before you, I didn't know what love was. But you. You've shown me what it is, and how good it can be. In my life, I've thrown around the word love alot. But never ment it until now. And that's why it's so hard for me to say. Because it's not just lies I'm blurting out to some fucking whore just to keep her happy. It's the truth I'm saying to the person I love. The person I will love for the rest of my life. The person I actually want to spend the rest of my life with. All I want to do is make you happy. Huh. Look at that. I guess I can tell you how I feel after all. I shouldn't be so embarrassed about what people will think if they see us holding hands walking down the street. Well I wouldn't say embarrassed, but it makes me uncomfortable knowing people are watching us. Judging us. It pisses me off. But I've realized, why should I feel uncomfortable? If they don't like it, that's their fucking problem. I've been such a fucking idiot. I'm sorry it's taken me this long to realize all of this. I swear to you Ellis, I'm going to show you how much I love you every day. And anywhere you go? I'll be there. Holding your hand. Because you're my life. And I never want to lose you. I've finally found something worth keeping hold of. Something worth fighting for. And I'm sorry I haven't shown you how I feel about you before now. But things will change. I promise you. Anyway. I've gone on for too long now. I hope you've managed to read all this without getting bored and wondering off. I love you Ellis. I always have, and I always will. Forever yours, Nick.' Ellis felt the note and card drop to the table. He sat there numb. He couldn't believe what he'd just read. Nick walked in, carrying two plates of gorgeous looking food. He noticed the envelope had been opened and smiled sheepishly. "So…Uhh.." He chuckled, putting the red plates on the black tablemats. They really did match nicely. Nick had really thought of everything. Ellis stood up, walked over to Nick and put his hands on his face. "Nick…" He breathed, Nick nervously awaiting his response. "That letter… Ah mean… Wow.. Ah had no idea yall felt that way… Ah mean… A'corse ah knew yall loved me.. Buh.. Ah had no idea man… Ah love you so much darlin'." He kissed him forcefully, letting him know he ment what he was saying. He pulled back, grinning. "In a way… Ah do have a surprise fer yah." Nick's brow rose. Ellis turned around, tugging off his cap. "Ah wanted to get it somewhere more noticeable, buh ah wanted it tah be a surprise. Buh ah must a' forgot tah show yah. Please don't get angry or nothin'." He giggled nervously, brushing the hair from the back of his neck revealing Nick's name tattooed onto his neck. He stood still, waiting on Nick to shout for doing something so stupid. Instead, he felt Nick's lips on the back of his neck then his tongue sliding down his back. He moaned, feeling Nick's hands running over his chest. "Ellis…" He breathed into his ear, causing him to shiver. "We got all night for this… Food's getting cold baby." Ellis nodded, kissing him before they sat down to eat. "Looks like this is going to be a pretty eventful night huh Ellis? You still haven't even seen the pool yet." Nick added with a devilish grin. Ellis stopped mid forkful, his eyes wide with excitement. "Pool?"

When they had finished the meal, including dessert and Ellis was sure he couldn't eat another bite, he spoke. "Nick man… Ohmigawd darlin', that was the best thing ah'v ever eaten!" Nick smiled, pulling out a small box from his pocket. He placed it in front of Ellis, who looked at him eagerly. "Go on. Open it." Nick gestured towards the box. Ellis didn't have to be told twice. He grabbed the box and untied the ribbon around it, pulling the lid of gently. He felt his jaw go slack as he looked inside. It was a sparkling gold watch. Picking it up out of the box, he noticed it had diamonds covering the most of the face. This must of set Nick back a fortune, he thought, mouth still agape. "Nick it's… Ah…" Nick smiled. "Read the inscription." Turning the watch over, he noticed written on the back; Time may be precious, but love is priceless. I love you Ellis.' He sat there, blinking several times. He was shocked Nick had done this. Not just the watch… But everything. "Nick… It's… Ah… Ohmigawd… Thank yah so much! Ah love it!" Nick laughed. "Good. But be careful with it. Those are real diamonds and its twenty-four karat gold." Ellis shook his head. "Darlin'... Ah love yah so much man, buh yah don't need tah waste all yer money on me!" Nick sighed. "Baby, I'm not wasting anything on you. Because you're worth so much more than the price tag on a watch to me." Ellis smiled. Everything Nick said tonight was just perfect. Nick stood up. "Whadd'ya say we go take a look at this pool huh?" He questioned, a sexy smirk across his face. Ellis jumped up. "Hell yeah!" He stopped, scratching his head. "Awwwh. Piss man. We just ate. We gotta wait an hour a'fore we can swim. Piss!" He reached up pulling his cap off, and threw it on the table. "Hey." Nick walked over and grabbed his hand. "I'm willing to take the risk. Are you?" Ellis stared at him. Nick was truly a sight to behold. His intoxicating smile was driving him crazy. "Damn straight mah darlin'." He grinned back. Nodding, Nick grabbed his hand, leading him out of the dining room. The house was gorgeous. Very expensive looking, but still gorgeous. "Nick? Whose house is this?" Nick laughed. "Ours." Ellis's head twisted to the side. What did he just say? "I'll tell you later." Ellis nodded okay and they walked through two heavy looking wooden doors. The smell of chlorine hit his nose and he was standing in the most beautiful room he had ever seen. The walls were covered in black tiles, perfectly aligned and decorated with neon blue lights. The celling was glass, with a blind on the side, allowing the sky to be seen in all its glory. The swimming pool stood in the centre of the room, lights along the perimeter and underwater, brightening the room. It was dark, but not pitch black, the only light coming from the walls and the pool. "Wow." Ellis muttered. Nick grinned. "You like it then?" "Nick… It's amazin'. This whole night… Man… Everythin's jus' so perfect." Nick closed the door and moved in front of Ellis, his eyes burning into his own. "We're only just getting' started baby." Ellis quivered. God damn Nick was hot. Before he could reply, Nick's lips were locked with his, his hands running over his back, going down the back of his pants and resting against his ass, giving it a good squeeze. Ellis moaned and ground himself into Nick, feeling him do the same. Nick's hands moved and his shirt was being tugged up. He grinned, lifting his arms, allowing Nick to completely remove it. He pulled back breathing heavily. He eyed Ellis from head to toe, standing there, hands on hips, head tipped back, a tight looking tent in his jeans. "Undress." Nick panted, and Ellis more than willingly obliged, pulling off his shoes and socks, and then his jeans and underwear in one swift motion, throwing his clothes on the chair in the corner. Nick started casually taking his jacket off, slowly unbuttoning his shirt buttons. Ellis watched his excitement growing. Eventually the shirt and jacket were off, next he started slowly undoing his belt. He was driving Ellis crazy and he knew it. "Awwh come on darlin'. Man. Don't make me wait anymore. Please." Nick laughed. "Aww. I'm sorry baby. Go ahead. Get in." Grinning, Ellis turned and jumped into the pool. After a few seconds he bobbed up, laughing. "Hey man this is awesome!" He shouted at Nick, swimming to the centre of the pool. Nick placed his clothes on top of Ellis's and dived in. Ellis stood and watched him swim under water towards him. Finally he resurfaced, pushing the hair back that covered his face back, standing right in front of Ellis, water dripping from his body. Ellis groaned at Nick, wanting him more than ever, and locked his arms his neck. "Ah want you so bad darlin'." Nick chuckled. "I'm right here baby." He whispered, pulling Ellis in close, embracing him in a kiss so passionate that he felt his knees give away. Nick's tongue was exploring his every crevice, so deep and gentle, his hands roaming over his back and shoulders, slowly sliding down to his stomach. "Looks like you're already excited." He giggled, gripping both their dicks in his hands, slowly moving them up and down. Ellis moaned into his neck, sucking and biting Nick's smooth slippery skin. "Ah love you so much Nick…" Ellis groaned into his ear, his hands stroking his face ever so softly. His hands were moved as Nick grabbed his ass and lifted him up. Automatically Ellis wrapped his legs around Nick's waist giggling. They kissed intensely, hands all over each other's bodies. "Lie back baby." Ellis bit his lip, a look of slight worry crossing his face. "Don't worry," Nick cooed, "I've got you." Cautiously, he laid back, waving his arms in the water, trying to keep afloat, when he felt Nick's strong arms pull him higher and closer. He put one under his ass keeping him still, and the other he used to grab his dick. Grinning he lowered his mouth and took the head into his mouth. Ellis groaned and completely let go of the world around him, his head tipping back, water rushing into his ears. The water made it easy for him to thrust up, allowing Nick to take more into his mouth. He let his mouth slide further down until the tip of Ellis reached his throat. He swallowed, the head easily sliding past, his nose now touching Ellis's stomach. The once quiet room was now filled with the moans and groans from Ellis, which were amplified, echoing because of the tiling. He opened his eyes to see a pitch black sky full of twinkling stars, and couldn't help but smile. Everything really was perfect down to the last detail. Feeling Nick pushing him up, he gripped onto his shoulders tightly, shivering as the cool water dripped from his hair down his back. "Nick…" Ellis whispered, his eyelids low. "Take me tah bed… Please… Ah don't wanna wait anymore…Ah want you…Now." Nick smiled, kissing his cheek lightly. They swam to the edge of the pool, Nick easily hoisting himself out. Ellis stood there, staring at him, not being able to help himself. Nick laughed. "You just gonna look?" he joked, extending his hand. Ellis grabbed hold and was pulled up by Nick. "Ah can't help it man. You're a freakin' god Nick." Nick moved in close, hooking one arm around his back, the other under his legs and lifted him up, causing Ellis to squeal. With his arms wrapped tightly around Nick, they made their way from the pool room.

Nick gently kicked the foot of the door. It slowly swung open, creaking slightly. When inside, Ellis's eyes widened. The room was filled with candles, flickering, shadows dancing across the walls. Soft music playing in the background. On the huge bed in front of them were the different coloured rose petals scattered to form the words 'I love you Ellis.' He turned his head to face Nick, mouth open. He smiled sweetly, lowering his head to meet Ellis's, their lips meeting once more, tongues entwining. Nick pulled away and lowered Ellis to the floor. He turned him so he was facing the bed, and pushed him sending him falling onto the bed in front of him. He climbed on top of his back, legs at either side, hands rubbing his shoulders. Moving towards his left ear, he gently nibbled on the lobe, licking tenderly, Ellis moaning louder. "Darlin' yall messed up the petals. After all that plannin'…" Nick laughed. "I don't care. Because I am going to fuck you. And I am going to fuck you all night. Would you like that baby?" Nick whispered seductively into his ear, returning to licking from his ear to his jawline, Ellis breathing hard. "Ohmigawd yes. Ah'd fuckin' love it darlin'… Oh Christ in a fuckin' hand basket Nickkk." Ellis groaned, arching hard against Nick, who had now moved from licking his ear, to his shoulder blades, all the way down his back, giggling at the goose pimples appearing on his skin. He squeezed his ass, parting his cheeks slightly, licking the small of his back, moving to one side of his ass then the other. Placing his tongue in the middle of his back, he slid his tongue down slowly, finally reaching his asshole, teasing the entrance, Ellis wildly thrashing and moaning below him. Grinning, he inserted his tongue, massaging his ass cheeks gently. Ellis gasped, burying his head into the pillow. Feeling Nick's tongue enter deeper, he bit the pillow hard, desperately trying to stop himself from shouting out in ecstasy. Nick could tell he was working the kid up, he smiled, wiggling his tongue around slower, Ellis's moans increasing. "Oh shitt, Nickk… Nickk, oh gawd…" Nick removed his tongue, and crawled back up, resting on top of Ellis, kissing his cheek hungrily. Ellis grabbed his arms to steady himself and flipped around, facing Nick, quickly replacing his lips to Nick's, desperately sucking and biting his tongue. Pushing Nick up, he lay him down on his back and turned around, Nick's head between his knees. Gripping his shaft tightly, Ellis lowered his mouth, groaning at the sensation of his mouth being filled with Nick, while Nick sucked him like his life depended on it. He felt Nick's finger circling around his asshole and he knew what was coming. A few seconds later, his finger was sliding inside, Ellis gasped, sucking Nick harder, causing him to release his own series of moans. Arching his back hard, he went down on Nick faster, the sensation of Nick finger fucking him and grazing his dick with his teeth at the same time driving him beyond crazy. He wanted Nick inside him, and he wanted it now. Giving a last loving suck on Nick's member, he rose up, swinging his legs around, pulling Nick on top of him once more. "Fuck me Nick." Ellis panted, his head twisted to the side as Nick kissed his neck hard, so raw, full of desire. He looked up to see Ellis's face a deep shade of red, sweat collecting on the bridge of his nose, his hair matted and clinging to his forehead. Leaning over him, he pulled out the lube from underneath the pillow and smiled. "Always come prepared kid." Ellis grinned, patiently tugging gently at Nick's meat. He flipped open the cap and was just about to squirt some on his hand when Ellis stopped him. "Naw. Lemme do it? Please?" Nick smiled, handing him the tube. "Knock yourself out kid." Sitting up, he squeezed a blob into his cupped hand, flipping the cap back down, and throwing it onto the floor. Sighing, he took Nick in his hands, thoroughly covering his length. "Yer dick is so perfect darlin'. Jus' like you are." He spoke through concentration. Nick stroked the hair from Ellis's sweaty forehead, smiling as he laid him down gently. "You ready baby?" he asked, dick resting against Ellis's throbbing asshole. He bit his lip and nodded his head, lifting his hands to find Nick's. Nick slowly pushed inside, moaning at the sudden warmth that had enveloped him. When he was fully inside, he met Ellis's hands and locked their fingers in place, using his hands to help him thrust forward gently. He started slow at first, eyes closed, head tilted backward, savouring the feeling of being inside Ellis. His hands being squeezed were a good enough signal for him to start increasing the pace. Unlocking his hands from Ellis's, he grabbed his legs, lifting them to rest on top of his shoulders, allowing Nick to pull Ellis closer, and go deeper, hitting the spot that made Ellis quiver. He thrusted a few times before Ellis started quaking, and he knew that's when he had found it. His fingers were clawing desperately at Nick's torso, his lips quivering violently, moaning and mumbling incoherently, sweat trickling from his body. Nick knew they weren't going to last long. They hadn't had sex since yesterday morning, and that was a long time for them to go without. "Nick.. Ah'm not gonna… last much longer.." Ellis groaned, as if reading Nick's mind. "Me neither baby." He panted, his pace quickening, thrusts shortening. "Nick, oh gawd Nick!" Ellis cried, his pants becoming more desperate. Nick fell forward, grabbing Ellis's face with one hand the other gripping the tip of his dick, squeezing hard, running his thumb over the slit, Ellis shaking harder now. He kissed him desperately, eyes wide open, both dangerously close to their release. He broke their kiss, if only for a second. "Look at me when you cum Ellis." Nick growled. Ellis moaned loud, opening his eyes. Hearing Nick speak to him like that was enough to push him over the edge. He called his name over and over again, fighting hard to keep his eyes open, staring into Nick's eyes. Nick felt Ellis's warmth spray over his hand and clenched his jaw, thrusting hard into Ellis one last time. They lay clinging to each other, panting hard, still fixated on each other's eyes. Finally Ellis spoke. "Nick.. That was… Ohmigawd.. That was amazin'! That was the best sex we've ever had. Ohhh man, ah can't feel mah legs." Nick chuckled, pulling out from Ellis, lowering his head to clean up the mess Ellis had made on himself. He groaned, staring at Nick hard. Nick was an amazing lover, but not once had he tasted Ellis's cum. Even when he was sucking him off, he always made sure Ellis's dick was out of his mouth before he came. And now here he was, licking it up off Ellis's chest. His hands crept up and nestled into Nick's hair, his dick rapidly becoming solid again. "Ready again babe?" Nick laughed, returning his mouth to Ellis's eager dick. "Awww shit, Nick…" Ellis gasped, as Nick sucked and licked his sensitive head. "Nick…ah just came… iss not gonna take me long tah cum again…Yall might wanna move…" Nick sucked harder, milking his dick hard with his throat muscles. "Nick.. Ah'm gonna… Oh shit, oh mi gawd, oh fuckin' Christ ah'm gonna cum Nick!" Ellis warned, watching in fascination as Nick pulled his dick out of his mouth, and rested it on his tongue, his eyes glinting, squeezing his thighs hard. Ellis hollered, his stomach tightening, his dick spasming on Nick's tongue hard, releasing rope after rope of thick hot cum across his tongue. Nick grinned, pulling back and leaning forward, kissing Ellis, letting the cum that filled his mouth drip into Ellis's. He moaned as their tongues slid past each other, the mix of liquids swishing around, dripping from the corners of their mouths. Nick pulled back swallowing and wiping his mouth, collapsing next to Ellis, who sighed contentedly. "Nick. That was mind blowin' darlin'. Ah mean… Yah were… Ahn' then yah.. Ohmigawd man." Nick laughed, lifting his arm, Ellis snuggling close to him. "So. What did you think of our first Valentine's day together then?" Nick spoke softly, sliding his fingers between Ellis's. "It was one of the best days of mah life darlin'. Ah never thought life could be as good as this. Man oh man. Definitely in mah top three best days ever." He smiled, facing Nick, who now looked confused. "Top three?" Ellis giggled. "Yeah man! Mah first best day ever is obviously when ah first met you. The second, is the first night we slept tahgether, ahn' this is definitely the third." He proudly announced, counting on his fingers. Nick felt himself smile, leaning forward, and kissing the tip of his nose so gently it tickled. "I love you so much Ellis." Ellis pulled into him close, stroking his face. "Nick… Ah'v been wantin' tah do this fer a while now… Buh ah'v been scared. Buh after such a perfect day… Ah need tah do this." He jumped up and left the room. Nick heard him fiddling with his bag, then run back up the stairs. He stood at the foot of the bed and pulled Nick up, eyebrows raised, lip trembling. He looked like he was going to cry. "Ellis? Sweetie? What's wrong?" Nick questioned, moving closer, tilting his head upwards to meet his stare. Slowly he dropped to the floor, on one knee and held up a gummy ring from his candy bag. Nick felt his bottom jaw go slack. "Ah know this ain't a real ring… Buh Nick… Ah love you so much. Ahn' that note… Ah feel exactly the same. Ah don't wanna be without yah darlin'. Ah love you. Ahn' mah life ain't worth shit if yall ain't in it. Ah want yah tah be mine forever, ahn' a want tah belong tah you, ahn' only you. Please Nick… Will yah marry me…?" His voice was low and shaky. Nick stood dumbstruck. Finally he came back to earth, and pulled him up. "Ellis… Look. You know I love you-" Ellis placed his finger to his lips, tears in his eyes. "Ah know. Ah know. Yall love me, buh yah don't wanna get married. Ahm not surprised. Ah mean who'd wanna marry a goofball like me huh. Ah can't say ah blame ya-" Nick laughed shaking his head. "Ellis. If you'd shut up for a minute and let me finish, then you'd know I was-" Ellis interrupted him again. "Wha's the point. Ah know what's comin'. Yall don't have tah explain why yah don't wanna do-" Nick placed his hand over Ellis's mouth completely. "Shut the fuck up for a second kid! Jeeze! What I was saying was, if you'd listened, you would of heard me say, you know I love you, I finally managed to explained everything to you in that note, which is why I would love nothing more than to be your husband." He smiled at Ellis, taking the gummy ring and placing it on his ring finger. "You got another one for you until we can get to a jewellery store? I was hoping we could stay here for a few days, and just use this place to get away from it all sometimes." Ellis stood, his mouth wide, his eyes wider. "You… You said yes?" He squealed, kissing Nick excitedly. "Ohmigawd, ohmigawd, OHMIGAWD!" Nick laughed, Ellis jumping on him, knocking him back onto the bed. "Whaddya say darlin'? Do ah have permission from mah fiancée tah give him the best blowjob of his life?" Nick laughed. "Permission granted baby."


End file.
